Just A Cold
by uranianAquariam
Summary: When Kid gets a cold Black Star insists on nursing him back to health.


There was still so much Death the Kid wanted to do. So much he hadn't accomplished yet. For instance, double check the mansion to assure everything was perfectly symmetrical. Yet here he was, sneezing and sniffling.

"Kid, it's just a cold," Black Star said for what felt like the hundredth time since he arrived at Kid's door step.

Kid looked at Black Star as if he'd grown another head.

"Nonsense, I'm a shinigami. I don't get colds," Kid grumbled. "I need to go to a hospital for a professional opinion... or perhaps I should ask father."

"I've told you a thousand times, it's just a cold. Now go back to bed so I can nurse you back to health," Black Star placed both his hands on Kid's shoulders and led him through the mansion much to his protesting.

"What if it's actually something serious? And, no offense, but I highly doubt you are qualified to diagnose what illnesses people might have," Kid insisted as Black Star pushed him into his room.

"Kid, just get your whiny ass in bed," Black Star growled as he picked up Kid and gently and placed him on his bed. "Alright, I'm going to go get you some water. I remember Tsubaki telling me to stay hydrated when I was sick. Don't you even think about leaving or I will hunt you down and drag you right back."

Kid grumbled as he climbed under the covers and drew them up to his chin. He really didn't mind that Black Star was insisting on helping. Whether he thought Black Star was right about it being a cold or not, Black Star was incredibly persistent and would not take 'no' for an answer.

Within a matter of seconds, Black Star was back by Kid's bed handing him a glass of water.  
"Make sure you drink all of it. If you get hungry I can make soup," Black Star grinned. "I've never cooked before but there's a first time for everything." Kid cringed inwardly.

"That's okay, Black Star. This is enough." Kid quickly downed the water so Black Star wouldn't badger him and then handed the cup back to him. "I think I will just try and sleep it off."

"That's no good," Black Star put the cup on the night stand beside the bed. "When I get sick, Tsubaki does a lot of stuff for me. We need one of those machines that lets off steam, that spray for your nose, medicine from the store, and I can always ask Tsubaki what other things to get." Black Star said as he pointed to a finger each time he listed an idea.

"Black Star-"

"Oh, I could always ask Maka too. She reads books, she should know some natural stuff to use."

"Black Star-"

"Isn't there some kind of cream you can rub on too? There's also those weird strip things you put on your nose."

"BLACK STAR!"

"Jeez, what is it? I'm trying to help you," Black Star pouted. Kid was weak to that pout.

Kid sighed, "I'm sorry Black Star. I think a little rest is all I need right now."

"Are you sure? I'm serious, Kid, I can get you anything you need."

"Black Star, I am happy that you are trying really hard to help, but it isn't necessary," Kid smiled tiredly.

Black Star groaned, "Alright, fine. Scooch over then."

"Why? What are you going to do?" Kid did as Black Star said and slid over slightly though he was confused.

"I'm laying down with my boyfriend and staying with him till he isn't sick. What does it look like?" Black Star slid off his shoes, crawled under the blankets and wrapped an arm around Kid. "Unless you have a problem with that. I can leave."

"Oh," a slight shade of pink found its way to Kid's cheeks. "No, no... That's fine."

"Good," Black Star smiled as he placed his chin on top of Kid's head.

They both laid there in silence, listening to each others breathing until Kid started coughing violently.

"You're going to get sick too if you stay here you know," Kid proclaimed with a hoarse voice.

Black Star grinning widely, "I'm the great Black Star, like I'd get sick so easily."

Kid rolled his eyes but decided not to argue with Black Star any further. They both knew he got sick more often than Kid despite being pretty tough. Kid really was glad that Black Star cared as much as he did, even if he would never admit to caring about anyone but himself. He was a man of action, but Kid really couldn't complain. He smiled to himself before drifting off.

Mere days later Black Star was laying in Kid's bed, groaning, his nose visibly chapped from running. Kid smirked as he handed Black Star a glass of water then sat on the edge of the bed. "What did I tell you would happen, Black Star?"

"Shut up and lay down with me."

* * *

**A/N: **Written for and edited by my moirail, GallowsTyphoon. This is also my first attempt to write fanfiction. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
